


Sometimes

by ghostl0rd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, pre-release fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostl0rd/pseuds/ghostl0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it’s easy being Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes, it’s easy being Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae.  

Sometimes she can to settle into the role she was born into with little effort; play the part she is meant to play.  

But sometimes…

Sometimes Luna feels she is less like her namesake and more like the tides that are drawn in toward it; toward the woman behind her at the vanity, gently brushing her hair.  Sometimes she’s not as indifferent as _she thinks she is_ , to the whispers that shadow their every step, the eyes that scrutinize their every interaction. The unspoken disapproval that hangs thick in the air whenever they enter a room together.

Sometimes, when Gentiana reaches for a ribbon to tie Luna’s hair her fingers accidentally brush against hers, and the subtle scent of jasmine and lily that Luna associates with _her_ and her _alone_ is suddenly not-so-very subtle _at all_.  Sometimes it gets a little harder to breathe, a little harder to _think_.  

 _She has such delicate wrists, such beautiful hands_. Sometimes Luna wants to blurt these things out to her—make her smile (make her blush).

Sometimes, Gentiana asks her what she’s thinking.   Sometimes Luna is tempted to tell her the truth.

Most times she lies.


End file.
